


don't you wanna claim my body like a vandal?

by bakunawaa



Series: the only thing that doesn't die is love [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scars, Teasing, i cant believe this is the first vampire au, is it really underage if one of them is 100 years old, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakunawaa/pseuds/bakunawaa
Summary: ej’s eyes glowed just slightly as they roamed ricky’s pale body. “you could use some sun,” he scoffed.“was that a shitty vampire joke or are you trying to kill me?”orej is a werewolf. ricky is a vampire (and a pain in ej's ass).  that's pretty much all that's changed.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: the only thing that doesn't die is love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973575
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	don't you wanna claim my body like a vandal?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im fucking insane and what about it
> 
> TW: blood, rough sex, very mild gore, i think thats it but if anyone thinks i should add more pls lmk!
> 
> title from "problem" by natalia kills!

“Full moon’s coming up, isn’t it?”

The boy clicked his tongue as the last consonant rolled off of it. EJ huffed, rolling his eyes. It wasn’t the first time Ricky had shown up to his house unannounced, appearing in his bedroom to bombard the older boy with annoying questions and bother him with irrelevant conversations.

“Go away, Bowen,” he sighed, not even looking up from the book he was reading as he spoke. He waited with bated breaths, knowing that the other boy wasn’t going to give up on bothering him that easily. Ricky never did.

The vampire was stubborn and had no idea what _boundaries_ were. Ever since the two of them found out they weren’t the only supernatural beings walking the halls of East High, Ricky didn’t leave EJ the fuck alone. He’d somehow appear out of seemingly thin air to bother EJ at his locker in the time between class, find a way to lean against EJ’s car in the parking lot and spark up an increasingly irritating conversation before the senior left for school, and of course– sneak into EJ’s house in the middle of the night because he was _bored_.

EJ never really bothered to ask how the other boy got _into_ his house, but he figured it was some weird vampire shit and left it at that.

He didn’t notice Ricky getting closer to him until he was suddenly lying on his bed with EJ, movements quiet and calculated and always putting EJ on _edge_ despite the fact that EJ himself had heightened abilities and should’ve seen him coming.

“Heyyy, I was just wondering. You seem a little more... _high strung_ than usual,” Ricky whispered into the other boy’s ear, fingers ghosting down EJ’s arm lightly. His cold breath made a shiver go down EJ’s spine and he quickly sat up away from the other boy– not that Ricky was even really a _boy_ . He may have looked not a day over seventeen, but EJ knew better. Ricky had once told him a story about an encounter he had with _Tesla_ for fuck’s sake, so EJ was pretty sure Ricky had a few decades on him.

“Could you leave me alone for _once_ in your life?” he snapped uncontrollably, but his nerves were already getting jumpy because Ricky was right– the full moon _was_ getting closer and even if he had gone through a few changings already, it didn’t make any of them any easier. He wished he actually had someone to _help_ him figure it all out.

But no, the coward that bit him all those months ago was nowhere to be found. Utah didn’t exactly have a large population of wolves either; most of the one’s sighted were native to Idaho or Wyoming, so EJ didn’t really have that many chances to search. He wished he could find the werewolf who did this to him, if only to rip his fucking head off.

But alas, his only source of information came from old folklore books from the library, the werewolf Wikipedia page, and unfortunately– _Ricky_ , who had experienced his fair share of werewolves in his lifetime. So the whole, being-a-mythical-creature thing was most definitely a learning process for EJ.

Ricky giggled from where he was leaning on the bed, cynical smirk painted on his lips as he licked at one of his sharp fangs absentmindedly as they appeared out of his mouth. “Don’t be so uptight, Caswell. I know we’re supposed to be archenemies or whatever. You know, Twilight and all that shit, but come on. I won’t actually bite you. And even if I did, it wouldn’t kill you.”

EJ wasn’t exactly sure if that was true, but he sure as hell didn’t want to find out.

The biggest issue EJ had with Ricky wasn’t that he popped up at the most inconvenient of times, or that he was obnoxious, or that he had no idea what _personal space_ was. It was that EJ found himself _wanting_ to be closer to him; felt the wolf inside of him itching to nuzzle his nose into Ricky’s neck and take a strong whiff, dig his fingers into Ricky’s sides and hold him close, hold the vampire down by his wrists and _claim_ him as his own. The urge was so strong that sometimes his fingers would twitch when Ricky was even in the slightest bit of EJ’s vicinity. It pissed EJ off that he had to do everything in his power to control himself when Ricky was around.

Ricky was dangerous. And it wasn’t because of the supposed “feud” between their kind.

“Can you get out of my room now and do whatever the fuck annoying little vampires do at this time of night? Hang upside down with the other bats at the Arches or something,” EJ growled, baring his teeth just slightly. He was getting more and more irritated with every second Ricky stayed in his room. EJ wanted to throw him out the window, or maybe throw him against a wall and connect their mouths; see if he could still taste the tang of blood on Ricky’s tongue from his dinner.

“C’mon, EJ, you know why I’m here,” Ricky drawled, not budging from his spot. “I’ll leave if you give me what I want.”

EJ truly didn’t understand the fascination Ricky had with his scars; didn’t understand why Ricky always snuck into his room at night just to ask him to show them to him. He had never relented before. But when he turned to the other boy, Ricky looked determined. And EJ knew that if he didn’t, Ricky might _never_ leave.

He sighed begrudgingly and after a few moments, closed his book and hooked his fingers under the edge of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head in a swift motion.

Ricky, unashamed, took a sharp intake of breath at the sight and sat up from the bed, kneeling closer to EJ to get a better view. “Beautiful,” he whispered, so low in his throat that EJ wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it or not. He turned away and pretended not to.

The vampire reached a hand out slowly and EJ’s muscles tensed as Ricky traced cold, nimble fingers down one of the prominent claw marks that went from his right shoulder to his left side. He shivered at the contact but didn’t lean away.

EJ wasn’t particularly fond of his scars; knew they weren’t pretty. He had cried silently as he looked at himself in the mirror after his first transformation. They had healed slightly, but they were still ugly; long, jagged marks running across his back and ending with a grotesque scar of sharp bite marks on his hip. He resented the marks; reminded him too much of that fateful night driving back from a camping trip. Reminded him of hitting what he thought was a deer in the middle of the road. Reminded him that he was too good of a person for getting out of his car to check on what he hit. Always brought back the scattered memories of the pair of menacing glowing red eyes coming at him from the forest, his piercing screams that no one could hear, the unbearable pain of being bit into. The blood. Everywhere. The police weren’t sure if it was his or the deer’s. 

He hated his scars. EJ used to be the captain of the water polo team. He quit when he realized everyone would be able to see them.

EJ finally flinched away from Ricky’s touch at the memories, but the boy kept him there with a gentle hold on his shoulder. “I’m still looking,” he whispered, fingers gliding across EJ’s skin.

He stayed still at Ricky’s soft tone of voice, not very used to hearing the vampire use it. Ricky took his time to feel every bump and ridge and break of the scars, every place where EJ’s skin is uneven. Goosebumps arose on every inch of skin Ricky followed with his chilling hands and EJ shuddered as he made his way down to his hip, feeling right where the wolf bit him. Ricky gripped suddenly, tight and making EJ wince before turning the werewolf to face him.

“Fuck me,” Ricky breathed out with wild eyes, and EJ almost choked as he spluttered.

“W– what?!”

Ricky painted his face with a mischievous smile, eyes full of hunger as his palms slid up EJ’s hard chest. “You heard me, c’mon. Fuck me. I know the way you look at me when you think I can’t see. I hear your heart rate rise every time I’m near you. I hear how fast your blood is pumping through your veins and I want a _taste_.”

EJ knew he should say no, _knew_ this is going to be a bad idea. But it’s almost the full moon and EJ still wasn't that great at controlling himself; he could smell the arousal wafting from him _and_ Ricky and _felt_ how strong the connection his body to Ricky’s was and every instinct he has is tempting him to just _do it_.

So he did; pushing Ricky down onto the bed roughly and holding his shoulders down as he connected their lips in a bruising kiss. His mind became hazy as he growled into Ricky’s mouth and clawed at the fabric of his shirt, ripping it off and exposing pale skin. He should probably be more careful, but despite his looks, EJ knew Ricky wasn’t delicate.

He separated himself from Ricky, leaning up to throw the vampire’s ripped shirt across the room. EJ’s eyes glowed just slightly as they roamed Ricky’s pale body.

“What’s the hold up?” the boy sassed, a tinge of insecurity permeating his words as if he didn’t just feel up every inch of EJ's scars.

EJ scoffed. “You could use some sun.”

“Was that a shitty vampire joke or are you trying to kill me?”

EJ captured Ricky’s lips back into a rough kiss by way of reply, licking into his mouth greedily. Ricky gave as good as he got, everything between them all biting and sucking and aggressive and heated.

They quickly undressed out of the rest of their clothing and EJ finally got what he wanted, nuzzling his face into Ricky’s neck and taking a strong whiff; he smelled like cedar wood, pine needles, and _death_ and EJ couldn’t get enough of it. His head swam as he grazed his sharp teeth along the vampire’s jugular, thoughts hazy as he came to the full realization of Ricky below him. He was all pale and thin; looking slim enough to snap in half and EJ’s dick twitched at the thought that he _could_. He could bruise and bite and break and watch as Ricky lay there healing, pretty and shattered.

EJ leaned down into his drawer, quickly retrieving lube and watching as the unnatural glow of Ricky’s eyes lit up, emphasizing the hint of amber in them. He licked his lips as he watched EJ slick his fingers up. “Yeah,” Ricky hissed, spreading his legs. “Fuck me already.”

The part of EJ that he once ignored violently, the wolf, was now completely at the forefront of his brain, loving the way Ricky looked underneath him; an open invitation, hard between his legs and rolling his hips impatiently.

Two fingers immediately was probably a little much, but Ricky had no complaints as he arched off the bed, head thrown back against the pillows and mouth hanging open in pleasure. If the vampire did feel the pain of it, he didn’t show it; mutters of _please_ and _yes_ and _ah_ hanging off his lips instead with every thrust of EJ’s fingers stretching him open.

They grew impatient too quickly and Ricky reached down, pulling EJ’s fingers out of him and slicking the werewolf up with lube himself before pulling him closer by the hip in a rush. “Now,” Ricky whined low in his throat and EJ was nothing if not a good listener.

The first thrust in was a shock; Ricky still cold on the inside and making EJ feel like he really _was_ fucking a dead body. But the faster he rocked his hips back and forth, filling Ricky up over and over again, the quicker he warmed up with EJ’s own body heat. It felt good, _really_ good, and EJ doesn’t remember when his claws came out but the feeling of being inside Ricky after wanting it for so long had him gripping the sheets by the other boy’s head hard, tearing at the fabric.

Apparently, EJ’s rough pace wasn’t enough for Ricky and he pulled EJ down by the back of his neck in a tight grip and whispered in his ear, “This the best you can do, Caswell?”

EJ growled low in his throat, teeth baring and grip on Ricky’s hips tightening.

“C’mon, EJ. _Break me_. I know you want to.”

And that was all the permission he needed. EJ snapped, his control breaking as he began pounding into Ricky at a brutal pace, claws digging into his fragile hips. He fucked Ricky into the mattress, drawing out an unabashed moan with every thrust and it was a blessing that EJ’s parents weren’t home because they probably would’ve called the police at the screams falling from Ricky’s lips.

The vampire wrapped his legs around EJ’s middle, pulling him closer as his toes curled in pleasure. His body arched up to meet every one of EJ’s thrusts and he buzzed at the tight hold the werewolf had on his waist, fingers digging into the soft skin and breaking it.

Ricky couldn’t help the twist of pleasure in his stomach at the contact but how could he? This was the first time he felt this good in a long time, the first time he felt _anything_ for that matter. He felt like a _person_ for the first time in forever and it was all because of EJ’s hands on him.

EJ felt himself getting closer as his hips began stuttering and he didn’t realize what was actually happening until he felt the tug every time he pulled out of Ricky. The vampire felt tighter at a certain point and the sensation made EJ look down to see–

Shit.

A knot. He had a fucking knot.

The sight should have scared the shit out of him, should have made him rethink what he and Ricky were doing but instead it egged him on, made him move faster inside of Ricky. EJ felt his orgasm creeping up on him as the knot grew and Ricky squeezed tighter around him. “Mine,” he groaned, biting at Ricky’s pale neck with a hiss. “Only _mine_.”

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ , EJ, that’s hot–” the vampire mumbled.

And with a final snap of his hips, EJ came, knot shoved deep inside of Ricky’s hole and locked them together as he spilled inside of him.

Ricky moaned wantonly, his own nails digging into EJ’s shoulder and dragging the werewolf’s neck to his mouth, biting down. He came at the first drop of blood on his tongue, sucking hard as EJ cried out in pain, a pain that he wanted to hate so badly but couldn’t bring himself to.

He soon relaxed as Ricky finished, slumping against the boy below him. His dick twitched as Ricky licked at the marks his teeth made, still hard and leaking Ricky’s insides, making the boy moan against his skin.

Ricky finally released his neck and all EJ could do was lie against his chest and let out a deep sigh, head foggy from the loss of blood. It was okay though because Ricky held him close, legs still wrapped around him.

The vampire ran his fingers through EJ’s mussed up hair before migrating them to the hair at his neck and scratching behind his ear.

EJ narrowed his eyes. “I’m not a fucking dog,” he deadpanned.

“You don’t like it?”

“ _No._ ”

“Okay. Then why are your eyes fluttering right now?” Ricky teased, continuing.

“Fuck you, Bowen,” EJ seethed out, teeth baring involuntarily but head still leaning into Ricky’s touch.

“You just did. Hopefully you can do it again, _real_ soon,” the vampire said with finality.

If EJ were coherent enough to not be distracted by the head scratches and forehead kisses that Ricky was peppering on his face, he would have half a mind to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> should i...make this a series...or is that...a dumb idea
> 
> this ship needs some more crazy ass aus. the show rewrites and continuations are getting a lil ooooooold. somebody write a percy jackson au 🔪


End file.
